Are You Mine? (Timmy x Chloe)
by St3phen
Summary: After Chester and AJ accuse Timmy of dating Chloe, he starts to deny it, but then Timmy actually starts to fall in love with her, and Chloe begins to notice something is weird with him. Meanwhile, Foop begins to plot a new scheme to take down Timmy and Chloe. (This is my first story, still getting better at writing as I go!) Rated T to be safe. Edit: DISCONTINUING THIS STORY
1. Chapter 1

(Skip past the author's note if you want)

So I noticed there weren't enough Timmy x Chloe stories, so I decided to make one of my own!

Plot: After Chester and AJ accuse Timmy of dating Chloe, he starts to deny it, but then Timmy actually starts to fall in love with her, and Chloe begins to notice something is weird with him Meanwhile, Foop begins to plot a new scheme to take down Timmy and Chloe.

BTW this the first story I've ever written, so let me know what you think! Also, gonna try to keep the author's notes short from now on, cause when I read other fanfics it always annoys me when they're really long.

 **Disclaimer: I didn't create nor do I own Fairly OddParents. It was created by Butch Hartman and is owned by Nickelodeon.**

Anyways, here's the story!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Shipping and Denial

It was Friday, and Timmy Turner couldn't be more excited to get started on his weekend fun with his fairies, and his best friend, Chloe Carmichael. They were walking out of school, with Cosmo and Wanda disguised as backpacks, and Poof disguised as a notebook.

"I'm so excited for the weekend Chloe! We can make wishes all day and all night! It's gonna be awesome! We can go race cars on the moon, or travel through time or—"

"Sorry Timmy," Chloe interrupted guiltily, "Unless you wanna come with me and help clean the litter from the Dimmsdale park."

"But it's Friday," Timmy said, "We can go do anything we want! Let's go play video games or go see the new Crash Nebula movie or go to the Country Club! I'm sure we can sneak you in this time!"

"But I _want_ to clean the park Timmy! The animals deserve a clean home too! Maybe we can do that stuff later."

Chloe felt bad that she couldn't hang out with Timmy, but she had been putting off her park clean-up day for weeks, just to hang out with him. She'd never been close friends with anyone like she was with Timmy, and Chloe couldn't help but feel bad because she wasn't going to hang out with him over the weekend.

"Oh well," Timmy said sadly, "I guess I can meet up with Chester and AJ and go to the arcade. I haven't seen them in ages."

"Do you want us to go with you sport?" Wanda asked, while herself, Cosmo and Poof poofed into fairy form.

"Nah, you guys can stay with Chloe today. You've stayed with me all week, and after all, you're her fairies too."

"Wait, I'm a fairy? I thought I was a backpack! Why didn't anyone tell me I was a fairy?!" Cosmo blurted out randomly.

Ignoring Cosmo, Wanda poofed herself, Cosmo and Poof onto Chloe, with Cosmo disguised as her backpack, and Wanda and Poof disguised as books.

"See ya later Timmy!" Chloe said.

"Bye Chloe!"

"Seriously guys, I'm a fairy?!" Cosmo asked again in shock.

* * *

While Wanda was yelling at Cosmo, Timmy began to walk to the arcade. He knew Chester and AJ always went to the arcade on Fridays, or at least, they used to, before he started hanging out with Chloe more often. Timmy missed his guy friends, but he also loved to hang out with Chloe and his fairies.

While Timmy was thinking about these things, and nearing the arcade, a familiar face came up to him.

"Timmy? Dude! It's been forever!" Chester walked up to Timmy and fist bumped him.

"Hey Chester! It's been too long!"

"Come in the arcade," Chester said, "AJ is in there." Timmy and Chester walked into the arcade, where Timmy saw AJ playing the Crimson Chin arcade game.

AJ was really focused on the game. "Just a few more points, and I'll beat the all time high score!"

"Hey AJ!" Timmy called out to him.

AJ's attention completely left the game and went to Timmy. "Timmy? It's been a while dude!"

"Well I just had to see my best buds again." Timmy replied happily.

Chester snorted loudly. "Best buds? Come ON Timmy! You've just been ditching us for your girlfriend Chloe!"

"What?! Chloe's not my girlfriend! We're just good friends!" Timmy said defensively.

"Oh yeah?" AJ said, jumping into the conversation, "Then why have you stopped hanging out with US? We were also good friends!"

"Well I..." Timmy knew he couldn't tell them the real reason he'd been ditching them for Chloe, or Cosmo and Wanda would have to go away forever. He was having trouble coming up with an excuse on the spot.

"You don't have to deny it Timmy," Chester said, "If you're happy dating Chloe, then—"

"I don't like Chloe like that!" Timmy yelled, his face turning red.

"Well it sure seems like you do, plus, your face is red like a tomato!" AJ said, "And even if you are just 'friends', you should probably take it a step further and —"

"Ew no!" Timmy interrupted, "I'm telling you guys, we are just friends! Nothing more!"

"Dude, you cant fool us," Chester said, "You two are always together. I think she knows you better than we ever did!"

"Haven't you even thought of dating her?" AJ asked.

"NO! And I never will!"

Timmy had heard enough. As Chester and AJ continued to rant about how him and Chloe were meant to be together, he stormed out of the arcade and began to walk back home.

"I don't like Chloe like that," Timmy said to himself reassuringly. His face was still red from embarrassment.

"We're just friends," Timmy continued to reassure himself, "Chloe would say the same thing too. Nothing more than friends. Right?"

Timmy's thoughts made him begin to wonder if Chloe really did think of them as more than friends. He really hoped not, because the idea of them being together didn't sound right to him.

* * *

Timmy went straight to his room once he got home. Wanda and Poof poofed out of the fishbowl and into fairy form.

"Hey sport, back already?" Wanda then noticed that Timmy was frowning, and his face was still red, "What's wrong Timmy? You seem upset."

"Yeah bro," Poof added, "You alright?"

"It's nothing," Timmy said, "Just thinking about some stuff."

"Ok, if you're sure.." Wanda replied, "I'm going to go back to the park to check on Chloe and Cosmo. You boys stay out of trouble!"

Wanda poofed away, while Poof floated next to Timmy.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Poof asked, "You can tell me anything you know."

"Chester and AJ think that me and Chloe are a thing," Timmy snapped, "Even when I told them that we're just friends."

Poof started to laugh, really hard. He had always secretly shipped Timmy and Chloe together, and Poof always saw moments between the two. Hearing Timmy deny any possibility of a relationship with Chloe was hilarious to him.

"What's so funny Poof?" Timmy asked, clearly annoyed.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I always thought you two would end up together. You two are always flirting with each other. It's impossible NOT to ship you with Chloe!" Poof continued to laugh.

"Not you too Poof!" Timmy snapped at him. That didn't stop Poof from laughing though. In fact, he didn't even notice when Timmy stormed out of his room in anger.

* * *

Later that night, Timmy couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about what his friends had said. What did Poof mean by him and Chloe always flirting? Did Chester and AJ really ship him and Chloe, or were they just mad cause he ditched them for her?

Suddenly, Timmy's phone went off. It was a text from Chloe.

 _Text Messages Start_

Chloe: You still awake? The light in your room is still on.

Timmy smiled after reading the text and replied.

Timmy: Yeah, I'm awake. Just thinking.

Chloe: Wait, thinking? Since when do you think?

Timmy: -_-

Chloe: Kidding! Oh by the way, how was the arcade?

Timmy's face turned red after thinking about the day's events. He really didn't want to tell Chloe about it.

Timmy: It was OK. I would've rather hung out with you though.

Chloe: We can hang out tomorrow! I finished cleaning the park today!

Timmy: Sweet! See ya tomorrow. I'm gonna try and get some sleep.

Chloe: OK, good night.

 _Text Messages End_

* * *

Timmy still couldn't sleep. Just thinking about Chester, AJ and even Poof made him mad. What did Poof mean by it being impossible not to ship Chloe and him together? He was starting to get scared that Chloe really did have a thing for him, and that he was just blind.

But to him, it just felt so... wrong.

* * *

That's the end of it. Trust me, I really tried to keep everyone in character (except Chester and AJ lol). Review please! I wanna know what you guys think so far! Again, this is my first story, so of course it's not gonna be as good as some of the really talented people on here!


	2. Chapter 2

(skip past the author's note if you want)

So here is the second chapter of the story! Not sure when I'll put the third one up, but I'll try to stick with weekly updates, since I have things to do during the weekdays!

Thank you to all the support that you guys have given me for the first chapter! (Hopefully I won't get sick of writing it lol)

 **Disclaimer: I didn't create, nor do I own The Fairly OddParents. It was created by Butch Hartman and is owned by Nickelodeon.**

Anyways, here's the second chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Nervousness

Timmy woke up the next morning, feeling tired. He had trouble falling asleep the night before because of his thoughts.

"At least it's Saturday. I can sleep in," Timmy said, while falling back asleep.

Suddenly, Chloe burst through his bedroom door.

"TIMMY!"

"AHHH!" Timmy woke up, startled. "Chloe, what are you—"

"It's Saturday Timmy! Let's go have fun!" Chloe looked as if she could barely contain her excitement.

"Alright fine, there's no way I'll be able to go back to sleep now anyways. Cosmo, Wanda, I wish I was in my normal clothes!" Timmy said.

The fairies raised their wands, and Timmy's pajamas were replaced with his regular outfit. Timmy already felt more awake.

"Come on Timmy! I can't wait to go whale watching!"

Timmy's smile then turned into a look of extreme boredom.

"Whale watching? Yawn. I'll just stay here and play me some video games."

"Please Timmy!"

Timmy was about to say no, but then started having odd thoughts. "What will she think of me if I say no? Will she still want to hang out with me?" Timmy began to be really anxious.

"Ok sure Chloe, I love whale watching. I do it all day and all night, and in my sleep! Come on, let's go what are we waiting for?!" Timmy was talking really quickly and seemed shy and nervous.

"Ok?" Chloe replied, a bit confused. Poof was watching from the fishbowl, trying hard to contain his laughter, while Cosmo and Wanda, who were floating next to Poof, looked confused.

"That was weird," said Wanda.

"Yeah!" Cosmo said, "Since when is Timmy up this early on a Saturday? That must not be the real Timmy!"

"No!" Wanda yelled at him angrily, "I'm talking about how Timmy suddenly wants to go whale watching. Something is very off."

"Cosmo, Wanda!" Chloe called out to them, "I wish we were at the docks!"

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof poofed into fairy form and raised their wands, and in an instant the group was at the docks. Meanwhile, Timmy was feeling nervous, and he didn't know why.

"What was that?! Why did I act so weird? I hate whale watching! What's happening to me?!" Timmy thought to himself. He was starting to get really nervous.

"Timmy? Timmy?" Chloe said while shaking him. Timmy was completely zoned out.

"TIMMY!"

"Huh? What?" Timmy looked around nervously, and his face turned red, "Uh, I'm ready, let's go! Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we had a boat!"

Cosmo and Wanda poofed up a boat, and then poofed themselves, Chloe and Timmy onto it. Chloe had a captain's outfit on.

"Captain Chloe, at your service!" Chloe said with a salute. Chloe started to drive the boat, and it slowly drifted away from shore.

"Keep an eye out for whales Timmy! Timmy?" Chloe looked behind her and saw Timmy, completely passed out.

"Maybe you should leave him be Chloe," Wanda said, "He hasn't slept all night."

"Yeah, I guess," Chloe said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

* * *

After they finished whale watching, the group went to the mall, where Timmy wanted to go to the arcade again.

"Come with me to the arcade Chloe!" Timmy said. His nervousness was starting to go away, but it was still there.

"I don't know Timmy. It's kinda weird for a girl to be seen in an arcade."

"But I want to impress— I mean, show you how good I am at this game!" Timmy said.

"Alright fine!" Chloe and Timmy walked into the arcade.

"Why did I say impress?" Timmy thought to himself. "I'm just showing her a game!"

"So where's the game Timmy?" Chloe's question brought Timmy back to reality.

"Oh, right! It's the Crimson Chin arcade game! I'm going to beat the high score!" Timmy began to play the game, and, after a few minutes got really close to beating the current high score.

"Ooh I'm so close. See Chloe, this is how the masters like me play it!"

Suddenly, two people walked up to Timmy, and, when he saw who it was, he not only lost his focus on the game, but he was also filled with rage.

"Hey Timmy!" Chester said in a snobby voice, "Showing your girlfriend the Crimson Chin game?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Timmy yelled angrily.

"Uh, yeah, what he said," Chloe said awkwardly. She hadn't met Chester or AJ before, which made it even more awkward for her.

"Suure Timmy!" AJ chimed in, "Besides, you'll never beat the top high score, I did that yesterday!"

"No you didn't, you quit the game because I showed up to the arcade! You couldn't beat the high score if your mom's life depended on it!" Timmy retorted.

* * *

While Timmy continued to fight Chester and AJ, Chloe was talking to the fairies, who were disguised as stuffed animals inside of a claw machine.

"I thought these two were Timmy's best friends. Why is he so mad at them?" Chloe asked Cosmo, Wanda and Poof.

"That's not the real Timmy!" Cosmo said. "First the whale watching, now this!"

Ignoring Cosmo, Wanda said, "Timmy has been drifting apart from them, especially after you moved in. But I don't know why he's so mad at Chester and AJ, they used to be great friends!"

"Huh, that is kinda weird." Chloe said.

Poof remembered what Timmy told him about Chester and AJ the night before, and wanted to tell them, but decided against it.

"Your girlfriend must be crazy Timmy, she's talking to stuffed animals!" AJ said.

"She's not my girlfriend! And she's not crazy! Unlike you!" Timmy shot back. Once again, he couldn't come up with good comebacks on the spot.

"Whatever you say Timmy." Chester said, with a smirk, then him and AJ walked away.

Timmy walked to the claw machine, where the fairies and Chloe were waiting. It was completely silent for a few seconds, until Chloe broke the silence.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, just some jerks ruining a good Saturday." Timmy said, clearly annoyed. "I wish we were home."

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other, still confused.

"Just do it!" Timmy yelled.

With that, they raised their wands. Timmy was teleported back to his room, and Chloe to her room.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appeared in Chloe's room.

"Where's Timmy?" Chloe asked.

"In his room," Wanda replied, "We figured he wants to be alone."

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy was in his room, thinking.

"What was wrong with me today! I couldn't even talk to Chloe without being nervous and acting weird!"

Then his conversations with Chester and AJ began to repeat in his mind, specifically the word "girlfriend".

"No. There's no way she could be my girlfriend. Not in a million years."

 _End of Chapter 2_

* * *

Yeah, I'm not gonna make him admit it just yet. Btw, next chapter is gonna have Foop in it, that's all I'm gonna say (cuz I still don't know what he's gonna do lol). He's not gonna do anything too big in the next chapter, but in future chapters he's gonna come up with a big plan.

Once again, most probably gonna do weekly updates, if not, I'll edit this chapter next week and let you know when I'll add Chapter 3. So just check next week.

Also, please **REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

(Skip past the AN if you want)

Hey guys! The third chapter is below! Some characters that make an appearance are Foop, Anti-Cosmo and the Anti-Fairy Council. Not much about Timmy and Chloe in this chapter, just an FYI, but they do come in at the end. You should still read through the Foop part, because it is, in a way, the B-plot to the story.

I would like to thank everyone who followed, and favourited the story! I would also like to thank the following users for their kind reviews: **Staruniverse123, Darth Batman, blackweed75, Guest, and Nicole.** Thank you all for reading the story!

Just in case I don't make this clear in the story, the parts with Foop & the Anti-Fairy Council take place at the exact same time as the beginning of Chapter 2, when Timmy and Chloe are going whale watching.

Sorry for the long AN lol. I know how annoying it is sometimes.

 **Disclaimer: I didn't create, nor do I own the Fairly OddParents. It was created by Butch Hartman and is owned by Nickelodeon.**

Here's Chapter 3, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Foop

In the last chapter...

 _"She's not my girlfriend!"_

 _"Whatever you say Timmy."_

 _"No. There's no way she could be my girlfriend. Not in a million years."_

And now, in Chapter 3...

 _In Anti-Fairy World, at the same time that Timmy and Chloe are going whale watching..._

In Anti-Cosmo's Castle, Foop had just woken up. He had woken up pretty late, because it was past noon, and he usually got up before noon.

"Drat, I woke up late again!" Foop said to himself. "I suppose that's what happens after you try to annihilate an entire planet. AND THEN END UP BEING STOPPED BY TURNER!"

Foop had tried to destroy an entire alien planet the week before, but Timmy showed up and foiled his plans, and blowing up Foop in the process, quite literally. Foop was still recovering after his plans were foiled by Timmy.

"What I need is a new plan to destroy Timmy Turner once and for all! And his little friend Chloe Carmichael!"

Suddenly Foop was teleported out of Anti-Cosmo's Castle, and was poofed in front of the Anti-Fairy Council, who were accompanied by Anti-Cosmo.

"Father? What are you doing here?" Foop asked curiously. "I thought you were going on vacation and never coming back! Also, why am I here?!"

"Silence Foop!" Anti-Cosmo yelled at him. "I'll let _them_ do all the explaining, I need to find your mother, ta!" With that, Anti-Cosmo poofed out of the room.

"Foop," the first council member said, "We have summoned you before the Anti-Fairy Council because—"

"I didn't do it! The one who crashed your party last night was another square, blue baby with a moustache," Foop said, trying his best to be convincing.

"Silence! We have overheard you saying that you are planning to destroy Timmy Turner." The second council member said.

"Yes! He is the most infuriating person to come into existence!" Foop said with anger, "Except maybe his idiot godfather Cosmo, or maybe Poof, or maybe—"

"Enough!" The third council member yelled, while blasting Foop with magic.

"Anyways Foop," the second council member said, "We believe that we have found the weakness of Timmy Turner. It's that girl, Chloe Carmichael!"

"What?! How does that make any sense, you incompetent fools?!" Foop yelled with anger, "I mean, let's be real here, it's not like he's _in love_ with her or anything!" Foop began to laugh uncontrollably, until he was blasted again by the third council member.

"Maybe he's not in love yet Foop, but he is definitely starting to fall for her. Just look at this."

The first council member played a video on the screen above him. The video showed the events that happened earlier that day, with Timmy getting nervous around Chloe.

 _"Whale watching? Yawn. I'll just stay here and play me some video games."_

 _"Please Timmy!"_

 _"Ok sure Chloe, I love whale watching. I do it all day and all night, and in my sleep! Come on, let's go what are we waiting for?!"_

"Huh, that is a little strange," Foop admitted, "But I'm still skeptical."

The first council member then played another clip of Timmy denying any relationship with Chloe, and defending her.

" _Your girlfriend must be crazy Timmy, she's talking to stuffed animals!"_

 _"She's not my girlfriend! And she's not crazy! Unlike you!"_

"Fine! I'm convinced," Foop said, "Turner must be denying his true feelings."

"Good," the second council member said. "Foop, we need you to use this information to our advantage. This could be the one weakness of Timmy Turner."

"Come up with a plan to get rid of Timmy Turner, or at least, get him out of our way while we take over Fairy World, and the Earth." The third council member added.

"Now, be gone!" The first council member poofed Foop out of the room and back to Anti-Cosmo's castle.

"So Turner has a crush on Chloe Carmichael?" Foop said to himself, "Wow, even I thought he could do better than her."

"If I'm going to destroy Turner, I'm going to have to break one thing: HIS HEART!" Foop yelled maniacally, "But how to do it?"

Foop paced the room, as seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into, well, just minutes, because it didn't take long for an evil smile to form on his face.

"I've got it! All I need is a very simple tool! This is all going to be too easy! Prepare to be destroyed Timmy Turner! Muahahahaha!"

With that, Foop raised his magic bottle, and poofed himself to Mr. Crocker's house, where he would begin phase one of his maniacal plan.

* * *

 _Back to the present (after the events of Chapter 2), on Earth..._

Timmy was having a hard time sleeping, once again. His brain kept repeating the memories of the past two days, specifically the parts where Chester, AJ, and Poof would keep mentioning the world 'girlfriend'. Timmy especially kept thinking about Chloe.

"I need a way to clear my head." Timmy said to himself, still annoyed. The fairies stayed at Chloe's house that night, just like the one before it, since they figured Timmy wanted to be alone for the night.

* * *

Poof was having trouble keeping quiet. Cosmo, Wanda and Chloe were all talking about Timmy's strange behaviour, and were concerned, especially Wanda and Chloe. Ever since his godbrother told him about his confrontation with Chester and AJ, and seeing his nervousness during the past day, he was really struggling not to expose Timmy's feelings, as much as he knew what a jerk he would be if he did so. In reality, he found the whole thing amusing to him.

"Poof? Poof?" Wanda said. Poof had zoned out while thinking about these things.

"Huh, what?"

"Wanda was asking you if you knew anything about Timmy's weird behaviour," Chloe said. "You talked to him yesterday, didn't you?"

"Um, umm..." Poof trailed off, "Nope, nothing, I have no clue what's wrong with him, no clue at all!"

It was quite obvious Poof was lying. Wanda raised an eyebrow at his response, but didn't say anything.

"I know!" Cosmo randomly yelled out. "Chester and AJ are mad at Timmy because he ditched them for Chloe, so they are getting their revenge by trying to spread rumours of Timmy and Chloe being a couple, and now Timmy is nervous because they told him that Chloe likes him back!"

After Cosmo finished, there was a good minute of awkward silence. Poof knew that what his dad was saying was right on target (for once), but he bit his tongue and kept his mouth shut.

Wanda and Chloe began to laugh.

"Cosmo, I love you, but there's no way that's true!" Wanda said.

"Yeah, there's no way Timmy and I can be a thing, he doesn't even like me!" Chloe said.

Meanwhile, Foop was watching from the window.

"Oh you two won't be a thing alright." Foop said to himself quietly, making sure no one would hear him. "Once my plan is complete! Muahahaha!"

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 3. I tried SO HARD to keep Foop in character for this chapter. Also, what do you think Foop is going to do at Mr. Crocker's house? I also tried to keep it unclear of what he's going to do.

Anyways, expect another update next Saturday, if not I'll update this chapter, and I'll tell you when the next update is coming. So just check back right here if you don't see Chapter 4 added next week.

Anyways, **please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

(skip past the AN if you want)

Here's Chapter 4! Two things:

1\. It's pretty short compared to the other chapters. I wanted to get this first Foop part out of the way, and it came out shorter than expected.

2\. Another Foop chapter, I know you guys probably wanna see more on Timmy and Chloe, but trust me, you need to read this chapter in order to understand the next one that's coming up! (So don't skip this one, trust me!).

So yeah, if you wanted to see a lot of Timmy and Chloe this chapter, you have to wait another week, sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. I promise the next chapter will be focused on them!

Thank you to everyone who followed and favourited the story! I would also like to thank reviewers: **Gage the Hedgehog and Nicole.** And for anyone else reading and following along with the story, thank you so much!

Just in case I don't make this clear below, this chapter takes place right after Foop gets back from the Anti-Fairy Council, up until he hides outsides Chloe's window (both of which happen in Chapter 3).

 **Disclaimer: I didn't create, nor do I own The Fairly OddParents. It was created by Butch Hartman and is owned by Nickelodeon.**

After a very long AN, here's Chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4 - Another Lover

As we last saw Foop in Chapter 3...

 _"Oh you two won't be a thing alright. Once my plan is complete! Muahahaha!"_

Earlier than that...

 _"I've got it! All I need is a very simple tool! Prepare to be destroyed Timmy Turner! Muahahahaha!"_

 _With that, Foop raised his magic bottle, and poofed himself to Mr. Crocker's house, where he would begin phase one of his maniacal plan._

And now, the time has finally come. We will find out why Foop poofed to Mr. Crocker's house. Continuing from the last quote...

Foop appeared outside Mr. Crocker's house, and peeked through the window, trying not to be seen by anyone.

"Where is he?" Foop said in frustration.

He went inside the house, being extremely sneaky. He didn't want to get caught by Crocker, or worse, by his mother. Foop shuddered at the thought of being caught by Mrs. Crocker.

"Aha! Kevin's room!" Foop opened the door very slowly, and peeked inside. Kevin was sitting at his desk, doing homework for school.

"Obviously he's not working on something for Crocker's class! I bet he gets special treatment by Denzel," Foop thought to himself. "Anyways, back to my plan."

Foop poofed up a book titled "Baby's First Magic Spell Book", and began flipping through the pages, looking for a specific spell.

"Aha!" Foop said in satisfaction. He had found the spell he needed. He raised his magic bottle and said the phrase that was written in the book.

" _Coemgenus eiusmodi vinculum inter creare et punica._ "

However, something happened that Foop didn't expect. Da Rules appeared in front of him.

"What's this? Da Rules? Oh that's right, I forgot that jarhead Jorgen made Da Rules apply to Anti-fairies. Drat!" Foop said in defeat. "No matter, I have a backup plan!" Foop poofed himself out of Crocker's house, and instead went to Fairy World.

* * *

When Foop appeared, he was in front of a beautiful mansion, with heart shaped windows, heart shaped trees, a heart shaped gate, and a giant heart on the roof.

"Cupid's mansion! Now all I have to do is find a way in!" Foop said, while thinking. "I've got it!"

Foop poofed himself into a disguise, an internet repair man. He floated over to the doorbell and rang it. He could hear a voice through the speaker in the gate.

"Hello?" It was Cupid.

"Um, hello! My name is, uh, Bill! I can repair your internet to make it up to 20 times faster!" Foop was really hoping that Cupid would buy it, but to him it didn't really seem believable.

"20 times faster!" Cupid said happily through the gate speaker. "Yes please do! I can't even load an episode of Crocker TV on this slow Wi-Fi! Come in!"

The gate made a buzzing noise, and then opened.

"Too easy." Foop said through an evil smirk.

Cupid was waiting for him at the door.

"Hello internet repair man!" Cupid said in a cheery voice.

"Call me Foo— I mean, Bill!" Foop said nervously.

Cupid raised his wand and poofed them to the router.

"Here's the router right next to my collection of love arrows, love bombs and more! Now do you your thing. I'll be at the Fairy Mall. Later!" Cupid poofed out of his house.

"Oh I'll do my thing alright!" Foop said maniacally, while poofing out of his disguise, into his normal self. He began to go through all the love 'weapons'.

"This fool didn't even put any security on these love weapons! Nor did he realize that he had high-speed internet disabled. All he has to do is enable it. Which I won't do for him because I'm pure evil! Slow internet is the most evil thing in the world! Muahahaha!"

Foop raised his magic bottle, and poofed out of Cupid's mansion, with a collection of love arrows and love bombs.

* * *

Foop reappeared outside the window of Kevin's room, and ducked underneath.

"And now for Phase 2 of my truly evil plan!" Foop said to himself maniacally.

"Hmm, it's seems as though Cupid has upgraded his gear!" Foop said while holding a love arrow, which now with a small screen. "I can just change the settings on the love arrow to make the target fall in love with Chloe! Alright then!"

Foop began to type in a name. "Chloe Carmichael." Foop said out loud while typing it in. When he was finished, he grabbed the bow and arrow, then aimed it at Kevin.

Kevin, who was still doing homework, suddenly felt a weird sensation as the love arrow hit him. Then his mind was filled with images and fantasies of one person.

"Chloe.." Kevin said dreamily. "Chloe..." Kevin sighed happily and his eyes formed into hearts, while thinking about her.

"Yes! It worked!" Foop yelled triumphantly.

"Who's out there?" Kevin temporarily snapped out of his trance and began to walk to the window.

"Uh oh, he heard me! Better get out of here!" Foop raised his magic bottle and poofed himself to Chloe's house.

* * *

Foop hid outside the window to Chloe's room. He could hear her talking to the fairies.

"...there's no way Timmy and I can be a thing, he doesn't even like me!"

"Oh you two won't be a thing alright." Foop said to himself quietly, "Once my plan is complete! Muahahaha!" Foop's laugh got louder and louder, and he didn't notice until it was almost too late.

"What's that weird maniacal laughing noise?" Chloe asked the fairies.

"I think it's coming from the window," Wanda said.

"Drat!" Foop whispered to himself, "I've got to stop doing that." He raised his magic bottle and poofed himself back to Anti-Cosmo's Castle.

"And now, all I have to do is wait."

 _End of Chapter 4_

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 4. I know it's short, but believe me, the next chapter will be mainly Timmy and Chloe, and it will be longer! The next chapter is most likely coming next Saturday, if you don't see an update, check the plot section of the story, and I'll say when it will come.

 **If you guys have any questions for me, write it in a review and send it! I'll be responding to any questions in the AN next chapter! The questions don't have to be related to the story, they can be anything! However, I might not respond to some if they are too personal, or they just aren't appropriate lol.**

By the way, the phrase Foop said for the spell means: "Create a bond inseparable between Coemgenus (Kevin in Latin) and blooming (what 'Chloe' means)." Yes, I wrote a love spell and put it into Google Translate ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

That's all I've got to say, see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

-skip the AN if you want-

Alright guys! Here is Chapter 5!

Fun fact: I wrote this entire chapter today in like 1 hour because I had no free time over the past week! kill me now lol (jk pls don't get mad)

Anyways, last week I said I would be taking questions, and we have one from **KiaraXKionFan,** who said: Hi. Are you up to take a dirty request for Alvin and the chipmunks?

My answer: Probably not, since I'd like to be working on one story at a time right now. Not sure about afterwards though. I'll see.

Another thing: As promised, this chapter is not a Foop chapter, but it is a Timmy and Chloe chapter! And it's also long compared to recent chapters. Chapter 6 is also definitely going to be Timmy and Chloe again, but it will likely have Foop in it too. (half and half lol)

BTW, Timmy's dad and Crocker finally appear in this story (idk if anyone cares about that), and I tried really hard to keep them in character!

Also, this is the longest chapter in the story so far. And I wrote it all in one night. So yeah, no need to thank me LOL.

That's all I've got to say, other than the following:

SUBSCRIBE TO PEWDIEPIE!

Lol, but for real, that's all. (actually sub to pewdiepie so he can beat T-Series)

 **Disclaimer: I didn't create nor do I own Fairly OddParents. It was created by Butch Hartman and is owned by Nickelodeon.**

And now, onto Chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5 - Kevin and Jealousy

Timmy woke up the next morning, and remembered the events of the previous day. He remembered Chester, AJ, and, most importantly, Chloe. He didn't know what had gotten into him. Ever since his first confrontation with Chester and AJ, he felt different around Chloe. And he didn't know why.

"Ok. Get yourself together Turner," Timmy told himself, "There is nothing between you and Chloe. I. Will. Not. Be. Nervous. Or weird. Or anything!"

Suddenly, Poof appeared in his room.

"Hey bro," he said, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be ok?! I'm totally fine! There's nothing wrong with me!" Timmy said both quickly and anxiously.

"Umm, sure," Poof replied, with sarcasm evident in his voice, "You know what I think?"

"What?" Timmy snapped at him.

"I think you're secretly in love with Chloe ever since you met Chester and AJ in the arcade."

"What?! Have you lost your mind?!" Timmy yelled.

Suddenly, Timmy's dad burst through the door with a battering ram in his hands. Poof vanished at the same time.

"Who's lost their mind son? I heard yelling and figured I should be a more responsible dad and check on my son's well-being," Timmy's dad said, "which is why I used the most responsible way that any father could use: a battering ram!"

"Okaay?" Timmy said confused.

"You can talk to me son! I'm your dad!" Timmy's dad said, "And I'm totally not doing this because your mother and I saw a TV special about irresponsible parents! And if we did, the actors looked and sounded oddly like us."

The TV in Timmy's room happened to be powered on, and Chet Ubetcha came on screen.

"This is Chet Ubetcha welcoming you to Part 2 of our new series: Why Timmy Turner's parents are the most irresponsible parents in history!" A photo of Timmy's parents appeared on screen.

"Hey, they have a son named Timmy too!" Timmy's dad said, "What are the odds!"

Timmy facepalmed himself, really hard.

"Dad, I'm only going to say this once," Timmy said, still clearly annoyed, "Would you please, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

" _Fine_ Timmy. But don't come crying to me later about how _irresponsible_ I am! And by the way, you have school today. You slept for 36 hours straight, from Saturday night to Monday morning."

With that, Timmy dad stormed out through the hole in the wall, that was made by the battering ram.

Timmy looked at the date on his alarm clock, and sure enough, his dad was right. It was Monday.

"Oh my gosh! It's Monday morning! How did I sleep for 36 hours straight!" Timmy said, his anger now panic.

"Maybe it's because you were dreaming about your one true love: Chloe!" Poof had poofed back into the room and was teasing Timmy.

"I already told you Poof, I DON'T LIKE HER LIKE THAT!" Timmy snapped at Poof, who slowly backed away. "Now, I wish I was dressed and at the bus stop, ready for school."

Poof raised his magic rattle and granted Timmy's wish.

* * *

Timmy appeared at the bus stop, with Poof disguised as a book in his backpack. Chloe, Cosmo and Wanda were already there, Cosmo and Wanda also disguised as books.

"Hey Timmy!" Chloe said cheerfully. "Are you feeling better?"

Timmy's anger instantly went away, as if Chloe's presence magically made him forget about his anger towards Chester, AJ, his dad and Poof.

"Yeahhh." He sighed calmly and happily, "It's all good."

Timmy suddenly snapped back to reality and instantly felt nervous again.

"Why did I sigh like that! What's wrong with me?!" Timmy thought to himself.

"Uhh yeah," Chloe replied. "Oh look, the bus is here!"

Timmy and Chloe got on the bus, and sat down. Timmy decided it would be best if he didn't say anything until he was absolutely certain that he wasn't nervous anymore.

 _"Get a grip Turner,"_ He thought to himself, _"There is nothing wrong. Nothing."_

"Smoooth Timmy," Poof said in his ear. He had poofed into a fly, to make sure Chloe wouldn't hear him, "I guess you aren't mad anymore? You seemed pretty happy before the bus pulled in."

Timmy slapped his ear, where Poof was. Luckily for Poof, he had poofed back into his backpack before Timmy's hand hit him.

"Are you sure you're alright Timmy?" Chloe asked.

"Um, yeah," Timmy said while blushing. He was still nervous. "It was just.. uh... a fly! Yeah that's it! Nothing's wrong with me! NOTHING!"

"Okaay?" Chloe said, confused.

* * *

The bus pulled into the school. Timmy and Chloe entered the school, silently. Timmy wanted to avoid talking, and Chloe was pretty weirded out by Timmy, and figured he still needed some alone time. As they walked through the halls towards their lockers, they ran into Kevin, who was still under Foop's spell.

"Chloe! I love you!" Kevin said, his eyes in the shape of hearts.

"I'm sorry, what?!" Chloe and Timmy said at the same time. Chloe, because she was internally grossed out, and Timmy, well, he just felt rage towards him.

"Yes! I handpicked these flowers for you!" Kevin said while pulling out beautiful flowers.

"Wow! These are beautiful!" Chloe said, genuinely liking the flowers.

"Please sit next to me in class today!" Kevin begged.

"Ok, why not!" Chloe began to walk with Kevin, leaving Timmy behind. "Bye Timmy!"

Timmy stood behind, alone, filled with rage. Wanda noticed this and poofed out of his bag.

"Are you alright sport?" She asked with concern.

"I'm...I'm.." Timmy started, "I'm fine. Just a little...weirded out." Timmy lied.

Wanda raised an eyebrow but said nothing and poofed away. Timmy walked to Mr. Crocker's class and took his seat.

"You're so funny Kevin!" Chloe said while giggling.

That's all Timmy heard as he walked into the room. Timmy watched from a distance, multiple emotions going through his head.

Suddenly, Mr. Crocker walked into the room.

"Alright everyone QUIET!" He spazzed, "Principal Waxelplax told us teachers that we should play a movie in class today, so we can ' _go easy on the students because it's a Monday._ '" Crocker said, clearly mocking Principal Waxelplax's words.

The class began to cheer because they were gonna watch a movie. Or so they thought.

"Save your breath!" Crocker yelled. "Instead, we will be learning about FAIRIES!"

"Aww." The class moaned.

"One day, I, Denzel Crocker, will..." Crocker began, while Timmy, and a few other kids pulled out sleep masks and began to sleep.

* * *

It was lunchtime. Timmy felt like he needed to be competitive towards Kevin, but he didn't know why. He ran up to Chloe after class.

"Chloe! Where are we sitting at lunch? Can we sit far away from—" Timmy asked.

"Oh sorry Timmy!" Chloe interrupted, "I promised Kevin I would sit with him at lunch today." Chloe said happily.

"What?! Why?!" Timmy snapped, "I mean, um, that's fine!"

"Are you sure?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Go. Sit with Kevin." Timmy said.

"Ok, thanks Timmy!"

Chloe ran off to the cafeteria, leaving Timmy behind. Timmy, feeling a bit depressed and enraged, dragged behind her, going to the cafeteria.

* * *

Timmy sat at an empty table, staring at Chloe and Kevin from a distance. Well, mostly Chloe.

"Hey bro, you alright?" Poof said, disguised as a salt shaker on his tray.

"Get off my back Poof. I already know what you're going to say." Timmy said, annoyed.

"No. I'm being serious. You seem really upset. Just cause I'm a baby doesn't mean I don't know when to be stop joking around." Poof said. "Now, talk to me. You can tell me anything. It's just me. Mom and Dad had to go to Fairy World."

"She.. just seems so happy!" Timmy said sadly. "With Kevin of all people! What does he have that I don't?!"

"Timmy." Poof said, "I think you're just jealous of Kevin."

Timmy opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. Poof continued to talk, but he didn't hear any of it because he was too busy thinking about Poof's first statement. There was no way he was jealous. He didn't even know what he would be jealous of, or why he would be jealous. But the more he thought about it, the more it kind of made sense.

Timmy was thinking so much that his brain began to hurt. Only one question was in his mind:

Was he really just jealous?

* * *

Meanwhile, Foop was watching from his crystal ball in Anti-Fairy World.

"This is all too easy."

 _End of Chapter 5_

* * *

OK so that's Chapter 5. I'm sorry I uploaded it pretty late, but it really do be like that sometimes. It's the longest chapter yet, soo, don't get mad.

Once again, ask me questions in the reviews if you have any, if not, just **REVIEW!**

Next chapter should be coming in one week, if not, I'll update the plot section of the story giving you a date.

Goodbye!


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE (PLS READ)

Hey guys,

Sorry, not Chapter 6, this is just a quick AN explaining why I haven't uploaded Chapter 6 yet...

So, just like a couple of weeks back, I've been very busy, to the point where I haven't even started writing Chapter 6 yet.

I've got a lot of important things on my hands right now and I just haven't had the time to write the next chapter.

That being said, I also didn't want to stay silent, since in general, many authors on this website do that, and, as a reader, I know that it can be really frustrating.

So, if you want to know when Chapter 6 will be up, I'd like to let you know that I will try very hard to get it finished by this Saturday, as it usually should be up, but be aware that this coming week will also be a very busy week for me.

Please don't expect a new chapter up by this coming Saturday, since that is the best case scenario. However, the next chapter will 100% be up within 2 weeks or less. By then things will be a bit less hectic for me, and I'll have more time to work on it.

One last thing: If I have enough time, I might release two chapters at once to make up for missing a week. It all depends on how much free time I have.

Thank you all for understanding, and expect Chapter 6 within two weeks (or less lol)!


	7. Chapter 6

(skip past the AN if you want, it's a long one)

Where I've Been:

Hey guys! So yea, I'm back. (pls don't kill me lol) I'll explain where I've been.

I know I haven't been updating and I can explain. After I took a break from writing the story, I didn't feel like I wanted to continue, so I just stopped. I barely had the time to work on it anyways cause of school, and I was watching other shows, so I wasn't feeling that into FOP anymore. (if that makes any sense at all)

I know what it feels like to be reading a fanfic and then have the author disappear, it's quite an unpleasant feeling. And I remembered what that feels like since I just got back into reading them. (I watched Into the Spider-Verse, and I totally ship Miles and Gwen lol, I was looking for fics about them).

I didn't wanna become that author that just disappears, but I understand why they do it now, since I am technically one now too. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. I'll try not to take such a long break again, but no promises. I hope you guys understand, but if you don't I get it, I've been there.

Questions:

I got a few questions in the reviews. Here they are, and here are my responses. (I really hope the people that asked these are still here lol)

 **KiaraXKionFan:** This chapter was great. I wonder what will happen next. Btw. How many chapters do you think this will contain?

My answer: Thanks for the compliment! Not sure how long the story will be, but it definitely won't be like, 60 chapters or something, maybe 20 at most.

 **Chris Rowland:** I think that your chapters are very good but I want to know... Would Foop's Plan cause Timmy to wish himself out of existence again Like in the episode A Wishful Life? Everyone had better lives without Timmy and who's to say that Chloe would be alright without Timmy. She has always shown to be careless thanks to her parents. In all else I hope that we get to see something pretty interesting happen between them in the next chapter. :)

My answer: Thanks for the compliment! He won't wish himself out of existence, I'll say that much. That would be interesting, but I think since that episode things have changed, and Timmy has definitely done some good between that episode and Season 10. Plus the show is full of inconsistencies, I don't think I'll list them all, but I've seen Da Rules get broken multiple times, Mr. Crocker has like 3 different origin stories for when he was a kid, etc. I mean, if Timmy really made people's live worse, what would happen with Da Darkness in Wishology? And who would wish up Poof? That's gotta count for something, right? So in my opinion A Wishful Life is invalid at this point. (Wow this was a really long response, please tell me you read it lmao)

That's all I've got to say. Probably no more weekly updates, but I won't take a break this long again. I'll try my best to update frequently.

 **Disclaimer: I didn't create, nor do I own The Fairly OddParents. It was created by Butch Hartman and is owned by Nickelodeon.**

Here's Chapter 6! (finally)

* * *

Chapter 6 - Acceptance and Relief

Lunch was over, and class was starting again. Chloe had sat with Kevin for all of lunch, and Timmy stared at them the entire time, seriously considering what Poof had told him.

"Maybe I am jealous," Timmy thought to himself, as he walked to class, "But why? Why am I so jealous?"

Timmy walked into class, holding Poof, who was disguised as a book. Cosmo and Wanda were apparently still in Fairy World. Timmy sat at his desk, and began to talk to Poof.

"So why exactly did Cosmo and Wanda go to Fairy World?" Timmy whispered to Poof, trying to take his mind off Chloe.

"I don't exactly know," Poof whispered back, "But it's definitely something important, since Jorgen called them." Poof paused for a second, before saying something else, "Trying to keep your mind off your little crush?" Poof teased.

"Poof!" Timmy whisper-yelled at him, even though he knew that he was just teasing.

"Sorry Timmy, but I had to," Poof said while quietly laughing. He genuinely did feel bad for his godbrother, even though he was making a joke out of it. "Hey, you didn't deny it this time!"

Timmy opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Mr. Crocker before he could say anything.

"TURNER! Stop talking to your weird purple book with a face and pay attention!" Crocker yelled. "Now as I was saying, fairies are all around us, cleverly disguised as everyday objects. But I, Denzel Crocker, am one step ahead of..."

Timmy zoned out as Mr. Crocker continued to spaz about fairies. As much as Timmy tried to keep his mind off Chloe, he couldn't get her and Kevin out of his head. He looked over to them. Kevin was staring at Chloe with literal hearts in his eyes. It made him mad just to look at him.

"Wait a minute," Timmy thought to himself, "How did he just randomly fall for Chloe so quickly?" Timmy decided that he needed to keep an eye on Kevin. He tried to give his suspicions more thought, but they were droned out by jealousy, as he saw Kevin giving Chloe a flower.

"Who gives a girl a flower, IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS?!" Timmy thought angrily, "And why does she actually seem to like him back?!"

Timmy felt like he was going insane. The class became a blur, and Mr. Crocker was just a blob in front of him. He couldn't focus on anything because all he could think about was Chloe and Kevin. Poof looked at him from inside his desk, still disguised as a book, with a look of concern on his face. Timmy raised his hand and started to talk.

"Mr. Crocker? May I go to the bathroom?" Timmy asked slowly, almost desperate. He quickly winked at Poof, who was inside his desk, who got the message and poofed into a watch, so he could go with Timmy.

"Ok Turner, just answer this question, then you can go," Crocker said, almost in a reasonable manner, "Do you have FAIRIES?!"

"Umm, I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Crocker." Timmy said, surprisingly confident. He really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"WRONG!" Crocker spazzed. "I know you have fairies Turner. You'd have to be blind AND deaf to not know THAT. And I know you're going to the washroom to make wishes, so YOU'RE STAYING HERE!"

"What?! You just said I go if I answer the question! You never said I had to get it right! Which I did, because I don't have fairies!" Timmy shot back.

"Hmm, you're right, I did say that didn't I?" Crocker said, defeated. "And I am a man of my word."

Crocker paused for a second before continuing, "Fine Turner, you can go to the bathroom. But for the record, this won't stop me from catching your FAIRIES! For I, Denzel Crocker will-"

"Alright you've made your point!" Timmy snapped at him. Crocker looked at him, clearly taken off guard at Timmy's random outburst.

Timmy ran out of the class, with Poof still disguised as a watch on his wrist. When Timmy reached the bathroom, he made sure no one was inside, and locked the door. Poof appeared in front of him, in fairy form.

"I've gotta admit, you completely outsmarted Crocker, and I'm pretty impressed!" Poof said.

"Save it for later Poof," Timmy said. "I can't deny this any longer."

"What?" Poof asked, with a look of confusion on his face.

"It's Chloe! I can't stop thinking about her, even for just 5 seconds, and the fact that Kevin is practically flirting with her is making me go crazy!" Timmy almost yelled. "Poof, I'm in love, and I don't think I can deny it anymore. WHAT DO I DO?!"

* * *

Foop was watching from his crystal ball. Everything was going according to plan.

"Yes! Kevin is in love, Chloe is impressed, and, most importantly..." Foop said to himself, "Timmy Turner is jealous, and even better, distracted! And he will be too jealous and distracted to even try and stop me from ultimately ruling Fairy World with an iron first! Muahahaha!"

Suddenly, the Anti-Fairy Council poofed into the room.

"What progress have you made so far, Foop?" The first council member asked.

"Well I definitely didn't TP your house last night if that's what you're implying!" Foop said nervously.

"He means, any progress on the Turner situation!" the second council member said, annoyed.

"See for yourself. I'm not going to repeat what I just monologued to myself." Foop said, a bit angry. The Anti-Fairy Council looked into the crystal ball, while slowly beginning to smile.

"Good work Foop," the second member said with pride. "If all goes well, Timmy Turner will be out of our way for good!"

"But for the record," the third council member said, "You're not getting off the hook for tping our house last night."

"Darn it!" Foop said in defeat. "I mean, I didn't tp your house! I have no idea what you are talking about."

They poofed out of the room, leaving Foop alone, who was maniacally laughing.

* * *

Timmy waited for Poof to respond. Correction. He had been waiting. Poof didn't say anything, clearly thinking of what to say next. He didn't know if he should be taking Timmy seriously or not.

Timmy decided to break the silence. "Well?"

"I knew it!" Poof practically yelled in victory. "I knew you liked her, and I knew you had to admit it eventually."

"Poof! I'm being serious! I need help!" Timmy snapped. "And I need it now!"

Poof stopped celebrating, and looked at Timmy, shocked at his outburst.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Poof, but I just can't think straight," Timmy said, "And by the looks of it, I'm losing to my only competition, and I don't know how to beat him."

Timmy was frustrated, and clearly wasn't having a good day. Poof looked at him with sympathy, but he didn't know what would make him feel better. Even he could see that Kevin was impressing Chloe, at least to some extent.

"Timmy, all I know is, Kevin might be impressing Chloe, but I know for a fact that she likes you for who you are." Poof said, in a serious tone, "So whatever you do, don't repeat what you did with Missy. Be yourself. And I know this is going to be hard to do, but you can't hide your feelings from her forever."

"But she might not even like me back!" Timmy said, in a broken tone, "I could ruin our friendship!"

"There's a chance she doesn't like you, but there's still a chance that she does," Poof reasoned, "and you'll never know unless you tell her."

Timmy thought about that for a few seconds, before answering, "Thanks Poof, but I'm not going to tell her just yet," he said, in a grateful voice, "Also, can you not tell Cosmo and Wanda? The last thing I need is them convincing me to ask her out with a chewed pen cap."

Poof laughed before saying, "My lips are sealed. But more importantly, when are you going to tell her?"

"Right after I deal with this whole Kevin situation, after school." Timmy said with confidence.

* * *

It was the end of the day, and Chloe was glad. She had been kinda freaked out by Kevin the entire day. She could tell that he was falling for her, but she had no idea why. They barely even talked since the whole group project situation, which he was supposed to have no memory of anyways. She had told him earlier that maybe they should just stay friends. She was sure that she broke his heart, but she couldn't handle him anymore.

Timmy walked up to Chloe, with an eager face. Chloe saw him coming up to her and said, "Hey Timmy! Sorry about ditching you today for-"

"Chloe, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be honest." Timmy interrupted. Poof was watching from Timmy's wrist, still disguised as a watch. He didn't think that this was a good idea, but Timmy didn't listen to him.

"Ok, what is it Timmy?" Chloe asked, a bit confused. Timmy had been acting really weird lately.

"Do you like Kevin?" Timmy said quickly, just wanting to let it out. From the corner of his eye, he saw Poof covering his eyes.

"That's what I was going to tell you," Chloe said, "I was just trying to be nice to him today, but I don't actually like him, so I told him that. He understands."

In the background, they heard Kevin crying and saying, "WHYY?!"

"Or not..." Chloe said slowly, "He just needs some time alone."

Timmy didn't hear her say that. He was just relieved that she didn't like Kevin back. He still had a chance to win Chloe over.

 _End of Chapter 6_

* * *

That's it! I really hope you guys thought it was a good chapter. I'll try to have Chapter 7 up within a couple of weeks, but know there's a chance it might take a bit longer. We'll see what happens I guess. I'll be answering questions once again btw, so leave them in the reviews.

So yeah, **REVIEW!** See you guys in Chapter 7.


	8. Author's Note - Discontinuing this Story

Hey guys. Sorry, this isn't an update to this story. While I am getting back into writing fanfics, I've decided I'm not going to be continuing this story, for a couple of reasons.

Firstly, I don't watch FOP anymore, so I'm afraid that I won't be able to keep all the characters' personalities the same as they are in the show. I won't be able to make references to past episodes or involve more characters in the plot, because to do that best, I would have to be watching the show and be exposed to the characters, in order to accurately depict their characters.

Secondly, I haven't worked on this story in a long time, and tbh I don't remember where I was going to go to the plot. At this point, I feel like if I continue with this story, it will result in something not up to my own standards, and it will not be a good read in my eyes. If anything, forcing myself to continue it at this point will make me rush through the writing process, which will result in a poorly written story.

To those of you who were reading this story, and were waiting on an update, I'm sorry that I won't be completing it. Who knows? Maybe I'll come back to it one day if I decide to watch FOP again.

I am getting back into writing fanfics based on shows and movies I am watching, so I will be posting other stories soon. Currently, I am watching a show called Ultimate Spiderman, and am writing a fanfic on it. Those of you who watch (or have watched) the show, please consider reading it when I post it, I am already done a chapter and a half! Those of you who haven't watched it, I definitely recommend watching it!

I hope everyone who is or was reading "Are You Mine?" will understand my decision to discontinue it. Again, I don't want to force myself to continue writing the story, because it will just result in it being written poorly, which is not something I want to happen. I hope those of you that liked this story so far will read the other stories I will be writing in the future.


End file.
